


Neither Kindness Nor Cruelty

by Diary



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Conversations, Gen, Morally Ambiguous Character, POV Bronn, POV Male Character, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bronn and Pod talk about Shae's death. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neither Kindness Nor Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

Whilst Jaime and Brienne of Tarth are still dancing with their swords rather than finding a private spot and losing their breeches, at least, Pod sits down next to him. “Ser Bronn- I heard rumours. About Lord Tyrion and Lady Shae. I was wondering, could you, would you, tell me if they’re true?”

Sighing, he looks down. “She’s dead. Strangled with the gold chains he gave her. That doesn’t necessarily- I can’t tell you for sure who did it. He disappeared after it was done. It could be, Tywin did it, and the crossbow was his reward. I know for sure he did that one.”

There’s silence, and for a brief moment, Bronn is afraid the boy is going to cry.

Thankfully, Pod simply squares his jaw, nods, and bows his head. “Ser Bronn. If you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to Lady Brienne.”

Looking over at where the two are still not- he grabs Pod’s arm. “She wasn’t your friend. I liked her, too, but neither of us had any responsibility to her. He gave us more than she ever did. In fact, she never gave either of us anything.”

Surprising him, Pod speaks up, “She was kind. Kind but strong. Just like Lord Tyrion was. She gave me hope, ser. They both did. I should go.” He flexes his arm slightly.

Letting go, Bronn says, “Brienne of Tarth has killed numerous people, lad, and not always quickly. You know that, don’t you? You can’t place hope for yourself in other people. Gotta find it in yourself.”

Pod simply gives a polite nod and stands up.

However, to Bronn’s further surprise, and going by the look on the boy’s face, Pod’s own, Pod sits back down. “I’m glad you’re still alive, Ser Bronn, but: You’re still alive. Call it being smart or call it being afraid, you knew what would happen to you if you went against the Lannisters. So did she did. You both choose not to. But here you are alive, and-” He sighs. “I wish I knew someone had- Whatever was done with her body, a,” Pod forces the word out, “whore, a foreigner, is dead, and all she ever did besides try to survive is love him and Lady Sansa. You didn’t love him like she and I did, ser.”

“I’ve never heard you talk so much or so passionately,” Bronn comments.

“Lady Brienne,” is Pod’s simple response.

“What do you hope was done with the body?”

“Lady Shae told me, once, when she died, she was going to have her hair donated for dolls. Then, she wanted to be lowered naked into the far middle of an ocean. If someone had given her a proper burial or burned in a funeral pyre, however- at least, she’d have had some respect in death. Some kindness, perhaps.”

“And she talked to you more openly than she ever did him or the Stark girl,” Bronn notes.

Pod nods.

Bronn sighs. “Look, if it helps, part of that did come to pass. In my own way, I did like her. I, uh, took the body when no one was paying attention. Built a simple pyre, and when it was done, I let the wind take care of the rest. This was near the river near Lollys’s castle, and most of the ashes blew into it.”

The soft sound Pod makes is a mixture of relieved and sad. Bowing his head, he says clearly, “Thank you, Ser Bronn.”

Seeing Jaime has wandered off and Brienne is looking over with curiosity at Pod and suspicion towards Bronn himself, Bronn says, “You should get back to your lady, now.”

Jumping up, Pod runs over to her.

Kindness is often weakness, Bronn maintains, and if he ever comes across Tyrion again, though he’ll be happy to see him, he wouldn’t lie to spare him. Yet, in this instance, there’s no point in being cruel. Hearing it won’t change anything about Podrick Payne, aside from making him a sadder person than he already is.

He’d heard one of Littlefinger’s contacts had obtained the body. Even an innocent like Pod wouldn’t be able to help imagining some of the sickening things it might be subjected to.

She deserved better, Bronn agrees, but this world isn’t about who deserves what, and as noted, she’s dead, and he’s alive.

He intends to stay this way for as long as possible, and to hell with love, kindness, and even certain kinds of strength, the type Tyrion, Shae, Pod, Brienne of Tarth, and even to some extent, Jaime all draw or drew from.

It’ll soon be ‘drew’ for more than just her.


End file.
